1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rachet wrenches, and more particularly, to rachet wrenches with multi-position heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet wrenches with multi-position heads have previously been provided. These wrenches, however, had intricate and often awkward-to-use engaging mechanisms to maintain the head in a selected position relative to the wrench handle. Additionally, many of the heads of these wrenches are biased into engagement with the wrench handle in use and do not include structure to retain the wrench head in a disengaged condition to allow the ratchet head to freely hinge with respect to the wrench handle.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved ratchet wrench with a multi-position head which avoids the disadvantages of prior wrenches while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of a ratchet wrench with a multi-position head which is of relatively simple and economical construction.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of a wrench of the type set forth which includes retaining structure to retain the ratchet in a disengaged condition and allow the ratchet head to hinge freely with respect to the handle.
One or more of these features may be attained by providing a ratchet wrench which includes a ratchet head having a part-cylindrical surface with head teeth thereon and an elongated handle hingedly coupled to the head. The handle has first and second handle ends, an axis extending between the ends and an axial first bore opening at the first handle end. The wrench also includes a rod disposed in and moveable within the first bore between an engaged condition engageable with the head teeth for locking the head in a selected position relative to the handle and a non-engaged condition disengaged from the head teeth and accommodating relative movement of the head and handle and biasing structure for biasing the rod to the engaged condition. The wrench also includes retaining structure coupled to the rod for retaining the rod in its non-engaged condition.